Confesiones de Hermanas
by Littlethigsweknow
Summary: Porque a Lily le dolía, dolía mucho en medio de su pecho, en cada lágrima que derramo ese día, sin saber que esa sería la primera oportunidad de abrir su corazón con quien nunca imagino.


**Cuéntame, hermana.**

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes son propiedad de Warner Brothers y JK Rowling, por lo demás solo pongo mi imaginación y no recibo dinero de ningún tipo.

**Sumario.**

Porque a Lily le dolía, dolía mucho en medio de su pecho, en cada lágrima que derramo ese día, sin saber que esa sería la primera oportunidad de abrir su corazón con quien nunca imagino.

En medio de una habitación en penumbra, con todos los libro en el suelo, una rara ropa regada por cada rincón, se encontraba una muchacha con las manos en tapándose la cara llorando desconsoladamente, con grandes espasmos en todo su cuerpo a un ritmo frecuente. Negaba con la cabeza a esa simple idea que le vino a la mente.

Se limpio con la manga del buzo que estaba vistiendo su cara llena de pequeñas pecas alrededor de su nariz y ojos. Se levanto de la silla que hasta ese momento estaba ocupando, miro hacia la ventana con sus ojos rojos llenos de tristeza, confusión. Tomo su libro de pociones que utilizo para sus TIMOS y lo metió al fondo del baúl. Ese libro lleno de recuerdos, bromas más que nada por primera vez en el día la muchacha sonrió y nuevamente las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas rosas, se las volvió a limpiar pero esta vez con un pañuelo blanco que en una esquina tenia bordado "JP" del cual ella no se percato siquiera, tal vez eran las iníciales de algún nombre.

Puso el pañuelo encima de la cama cuando su madre la llamo desde el piso inferior de la casa, la muchacha se miro en la pequeña cómoda que tenia y comprobó que sus ojos tenían un aspecto deplorable y su cabello rojo estaba totalmente enredado, se limpio la cara con un paño húmedo y se desenredo el cabello. Le tomo un par de segundos acostumbrarse a la luz fuera, bajo las gradas con un letargo muy poco común en ella y cuando entro a la cocina tuvo que encontrarse con la cara de caballo de su hermana Petunia (realmente ese momento no tenía ganas de pelear con ella), saludo a su madre, su padre y a su hermana, se sentó al lado de su padre y su madre le sirvió un plato con huevo revueltos y tocino, la chica empezó a comer cuando su madre dijo:

-Lily cariño ya ¿tienes todo listo para mañana? –Lily la miro con sorpresa.

-Humm sí, bueno estoy arreglando todo en este momento mamá –la señora Evans sonrió y giro la cabeza para decirle a su marido:

-Tú estarás libre mañana ¿Verdad Harry? –el aludido se atraganto con el agua que en ese momento estaba tomando y respondió:

-Por supuesto Violeta, es el ultimo día que veré a mi pequeña Lily –Al oír esto Petunia rodo lo ojos.

- La pequeña Lily claro –dijo molesta y con desdén –se va por sexta vez hacia la escuela de personas raras.

- Llámanos por lo que somos Petunia, somos magos y brujas –declaro Lily con la paciencia al borde pero Petunia le saco la lengua percatándose que su madre no le viera.

No sabía lo que le pasaba pero últimamente perdía la paciencia por la mínima palabra que le dirigían en especial si se trataba de Petunia, la relación con su hermana había empeorado cada vez más desde que Lily tenía once años e ingreso a Hogwarts el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Lily quería mucho a Petunia pero no soportaba la forma en que siempre quería humillarla, cuando era niña Lily nunca sobresalió en algo, simplemente era la niña de cabello rojo y ojos verdes del la cual todos huían porque siempre pasaba cosas extrañas a su alrededor, justo cuando algo que la hacía tan feliz había pasado Petunia le dio le espalda y se burlo de ella, era injusto.

Lily no volvió a hablar porque sabía que si lo hacia su hermana mayor encontraría cualquier escusa para molestarla y no quería causar magia porque en primer lugar era menor de edad y en segundo lugar ya había recibido amonestación después del primer año en Hogwarts porque había llevado a casa objetos mágico e intento mostrar a su familia como se hacía magia.

-Mamá, Papá, el viernes que viene invite a mi novio a cenar ¿Está bien? –pregunto Petunia

-¿Por qué no lo invitaste en vacaciones Tunie? –inquirió su madre.

-Porque no podría arriesgarme a que el viera la anormalidad en la familia –Lily, que ya había acabado de desayunar, no pudo soportar más las acusaciones de su hermana se levanto precipitadamente de la mesa y sin mediar palabra subió a su cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto las lágrimas volvieron a surgir de sus ojos esmeraldas, odiaba eso, odiaba sentirse así, odiaba estar confundida, más que nada odiaba aceptar una verdad que la venia venir hace algún tiempo.

Recogió las túnicas limpias que su madre le había dejado la noche anterior, las volvió a doblar y las metió en el baúl del colegio, cuando estaba guardando los libros del año anterior que ya no utilizaría una foto cuyos caracteres se movían descendió suavemente hacia el suelo, Lily la tomo entre sus manos y recordó el día en que la tomaron.

Un compañero aficionado a la fotografía reunió a todo su curso de Gryffindor en la sala común para tomar su foto de anuario, el ultimo día de clase todos la habían firmado, entre la multitud pudo distinguir la mirada traviesa que miraba a través de unas gafas de montura redonda, el cabello negro, desgreñado y las sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, Lily rozo con sus dedos la pequeña figura de James Potter mientras él se despeinaba el cabello como era de costumbre. No pudo contener una carcajada mientras que en la fotografía él se revolvía el cabello, volvió a llorar, ella no era así no lloraba por todo y menos por alguien a quien no quería, que le parecía repulsivo, infantil y egocéntrico. No podía quererlo, lo odiaba, y otra vez las estúpidas lagrimas acumulándose en sus verdes ojos, hacia todo lo posible para no llorar, hacia todo lo posible para sanar ese vacío en el corazón, hacia todo lo posible para negar al estúpido, ególatra de James Potter, entonces la aparición de su hermana corto aquel aplastante pensamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto molesta Lily

-Yo…eh…. Te escuche llorar –Lily no se esperaba esas palabras de su hermana, a pesar de todo se preocupaba por ella. – ¿Por qué lloras Lily?

- No sé porque lloro, creo que… -antes de continuar medito su respuesta –Estoy enamorada de alguien quien no quiero.

-Cuéntame –le ordeno Petunia y sin saber porque tras prácticamente siete años de riñas tenia tantos deseos de compartir algo con su hermana.

-Lo la primera que viajaba a Hogwarts tuvimos una pequeña pelea –la pelirroja sonrió –los siguientes años no nos fue mejor, el solo me pasaba molestando, entre clase, me mandaba bromas y todo ese tipo de cosas pero yo no me quedaba atrás cada vez que podía lo ridiculizaba. En los exámenes de cuarto curso él escucho una conversación mía con una amiga, yo le decía que nunca en la vida saldría con alguien como Potter, desde ese momento me empezó a pedirme citas, el año pasado hacia todo para salir conmigo.

-Ya veo –declaro Petunia –pero si todo es muy claro –y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Lily –que es tan claro y yo no lo veo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva gustado ese tal Potter?

-No me gusta –Bramo Lily –no él no… no… no ¿Verdad?

-Si claro que si, Lily, ¿Desde cuándo sus bromas pasaron a robarte las noches de sueños? –fue cuando su hermana pronuncio esto que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba así porque se negaba a aceptar que se estaba enamorando de James, de James Potter.

Si era verdad, desde cuando le parecía gracioso que se despeinara el cabello cada vez que le hablara, desde cuando se había fijado siquiera que tenia hoyuelos en sus mejillas y que sus ojos eran marrón chocolate, eso hacía que en vez de cenar se quedara viendo como tonta su jarro de chocolate hecho por lo elfos. O que la última pelea que tuvo con el casi le sonríe.

-Hey, fenómeno –dijo Petunia, Lily dio un respingo y se dio cuenta de que su hermana seguía con ella.

-Petunia, te quiero – y sin meditarlo siquiera Lily abrazo a su hermana.

-Yo también pequeña cosa rara que hace cosas raras y se enamora de tipos raros. –las chicas rieron ante esto.

-Pelee con Severus –declaro Lily, tenía que conversar con alguien sobre esto no podía guardárselo mas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto curiosa Petunia –Si eran como la luna y las estrellas, desde que se conocieron no podían estar uno sin el otro.

-¿La luna y las estrellas? –Inquirió Lily sarcásticamente -¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Solo es un decir que me acabo de inventar pero ya vamos a lo que interesa, ¿Qué paso con tu amado Severus?

-Primero lo quiero como un hermano, segundo es un cretino y tercero esas cosas que te inventas.

-Vamos Lily, dime –en esta ocasión Petunia ya estaba exasperada.

-En el T.I.M.O de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras Potter le hizo una broma a Severus y yo le dije que parara pero Severus me insulto y dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Sangre sucia, es cuando provienes de una familia muggle o sin poderes mágicos, es horrible porque hay muchos estudiantes que nos acosan y además este Lord Voldemort que mata a la gente y a nosotros. –termino apesadumbrada.

-Lily yo no… yo no sabía, lo siento.

Petunia no se imaginaba lo que la comunidad mágica sufría, ni mucho menos su lo que pasaba su hermana, todos los días ser asediada por los mortífagos, los insultos, embrujos y todo lo demás. Lily sabía que esa era otra carga con la que lidiar, sabía que al salir del colegio su vida se volvería peligrosa para ella y su familia, porque los magos negros perseguían a personas como ella. Lo único que esperaba era ver una luz al final del túnel.

-No te preocupes Tunie todo va estar bien, o eso espero –declaro Lily

-No le tomes en cuenta a ese tal Potter por lo menos hasta el siguiente año, porque de seguro que él se enamorara de ti si haces eso.

-¡Petunia! –Le reprendió Lily –Gracias por escucharme hermana.

-No hay porque Lily a pesar de todo eres mi hermanita, pero esto no significa que ahora todo será un campo de rosas yo todavía te daré la guerra. –Lily solo movió la cabeza.

A pesar de todo no le iba dar una oportunidad a James Potter, le gustaba que le rueguen con Severus sería diferente le había lastimado sus palabras pero más que nada le lastimaba que su mejor amigo se haya vuelto alguien sin escrúpulos, pero más que nada sabía que un año de escuela le esperaba y saber que su hermana por lo menos le escuchaba alzaba inmensamente su moral, mañana seria un nuevo dia y todavía faltaba el día hoy por terminar.


End file.
